Vascular Access Devices (VADs) are commonly used therapeutic devices and include intravenous catheters, syringes, extension sets, stop cocks, tubing, high pressure extension tubing, and needleless access devices. The operation of VADs is often compromised or completely prevented by the occurrence of thrombus formation. Thrombosis is the development of a blood clot within a vessel and/or vascular access device. If not properly maintained, VADs can become occluded. To ensure VADs are used properly and do not become occluded, standards of practice have been developed. These standards include a cleaning procedure, which is commonly referred to as a flush procedure. The purpose of flushing is to clean the accumulated residue from dead-space located between male and female luer connections. The common flushing practice creates a turbulent flow during flushing to promote a “scrubbing” effect in the lumen and at the tip of the catheter.
The effectiveness of the flushing procedure in intravenous therapy is related to the risk of microbial colonization and potential Catheter Related Bloodstream Infection (CRBSI). Standard male luer tip geometries result in a circumferential “dead space” in the fluid path distal to the male luer tip that is inherently difficult to flush. After standard flushing procedures, an excess amount of blood can be left in this difficult to flush region, thereby increasing the risk of microbial colonization. Thus, the greater the amount of blood and residue remaining in the catheter system, the higher the risk for infection and complications related to infection. Clinicians can attempt to improve flushing with pulsatile techniques that may encourage mixing and better flush results. Due to these inherent challenges, there is a need for a device that improves the outcome of a flush procedure by removing the blood and residue build up found in the circumferential “dead space”.